


Their Own Little World

by call_it_a_miracle



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_it_a_miracle/pseuds/call_it_a_miracle
Summary: Magnus and Alec deal with the events of 3A.





	Their Own Little World

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching 3A and i really really had to write this. I love these two so much and i need to write them supporting each other because yes.

Alec stood in the balcony of Magnus’ place. His arms were folded against his chest as his gaze fell on the oncoming traffic of the busy streets of Brooklyn. The sounds of urban daily life getting him lost in his thoughts as the events of the previous week dance a deadly tango in his head. The mundanes before him are going through their usual routines, completely oblivious of the fact that Alec almost died to the hands of his parabatai who had been enslaved by none other than the queen of Eden and all his closest friends, his family, had and were suffering greatly because of this. And Magnus… 

“Well” the warlock’s voice broke through his thoughts. Alec turned to him, unclutching his arms and allowing them to rest easy by his sides. Magnus stood there, struggling to do the buttons on the cuffs of his button-up shirt. “How do i look?” 

Alec mirrored his boyfriend’s sad smile, it never quite reached his eyes as he spoke. “You look great, as always” He stepped forward, softly taking Magnus’ hand in his and gingerly working the buttons. 

“Thank you” Magnus said, squeezing Alec’s hand in his. “I never realized how hard it is to dress oneself” The sadness in his eyes deepens for a second before he breaks eye contact. “Are you sure this is appropriate?” 

Magnus is wearing a simple white button-up he’d kept buried somewhere deep in his closet along with light beige slacks and brown shoes. He’d styled his hair as simply as he could, the streaks of color gone unnoticeable under the layers of gel that it took to tame it. It was out of character for him to dress like this, and as he looked at himself in the mirror he decided to add a couple rings and a simple silver bracelet. Nothing too crazy. This would be his first time in a rite of mourning and he did not want to somehow disrespect the shadowhunters, much less someone as dearly as Clary. 

Before the overwhelming sadness of the situation takes over, Alec takes the hand that isn’t currently in his grip and pressed both against his chest, right where the arrow had been. 

“You’ll be fine” Alec said, his voice soft but certain. “We’ll be fine” 

As head of the institute he’d made sure that everyone who loved Clary could attend the ceremony. Special precautions would be placed in case anyone lost control of themselves but Alec would be damned if he kept anyone from grieving properly. He’d received a few side eyes as he’d instructed for the downworlders to be allowed inside, but they will get used to it. Right now he has to be professional for everyone’s sake. 

He never really got along with Clary. He thinks it’s just because they’re too different, and Clary was too stubborn for her own good. But once she started dating Jace and he felt how good she was for him, he decided to give her a real chance. And things were good between them, they weren’t close friends but they were more than just simple acquaintances. They were both content with it, no hard feelings between them. Alec saw that after everything, she was righteous and good and just about everything a shadowhunter should stand for. And now she’s gone and she’s left a hole in his world that he has to fix, otherwise it’ll all collapse over them. 

A pang of deep pain courses through his being and before he can restrict himself he flinches, letting out a soft whimper. He clutches his boyfriend’s hands tighter against his chest as he feels tears building up in the corners of his eyes. 

“Alexander?” Magnus’ voice is filled with concern as he searches his face. “What is it?”

“Jace” Alec chokes out, holding his breath until the pain dissipates into the dull ache he’s been feeling non stop since the explosion through his parabatai bond. He breathes out slowly, releasing Magnus’ hands to rub the tears off his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, i feel like i’ve been holding you back here. You should be with your parabatai” Magnus says, his hands lying in fists by his sides. 

Alec sighed, his hands pressed against his face as he mumbles. “He doesn’t want me there” He rubs his eyes once again before facing Magnus again, placing one of his hands to the side of his face. “You’re not holding me back. I want to be with you” He rubs his thumb against the warlock’s cheekbone. 

Magnus smiles softly at this, leaning into the touch. They stand there for a few seconds, the only sounds being their breathing and the now distant urban life of New York. Right now it’s just them, the pain and grief from the past week put on pause. 

“I love you” Alec says after a while, leaning in to press his lips against Magnus’. The kiss is soft and chaste, a comfort they both need. 

“I love you, too” Magnus says after they pull away. They remain standing close to one another. 

The warlock had never really thought that body heat could be so healing. His magic had never really allowed him to think of the little things, always focused on his work rather than the small pleasures. But standing here with Alec, nothing but soft cotton between them, their breaths mixing in the small space as their eyes deep dived into the other’s, well, Magnus clearly has never felt so content in his very long life. And even as the cruel realization that it’s getting late and him and Alec can’t just portal to the institute anymore hits him, he smiles. 

“We should go. The head of the institute can’t be late” 

And with that they walk all the way back to the institute, hand in hand, lost in their own little world for just a few more minutes as the mundane life moved, oblivious, all around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr @write-a-miracle for more!


End file.
